


History

by Rosalyn_Larry28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Captain Niall Horan, Closeted, Coming Out, Concerts, Encouraging Niall, Forced in the Closet, Happy Ending, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, History, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis left Syco, M/M, Nervous Harry, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalyn_Larry28/pseuds/Rosalyn_Larry28
Summary: Harry and Louis have been together for almost 10 years now and they’re tired of hiding. They want to be able to interact on their socials and post cute pictures of each other and walk down the street holding hands, just like they used to. After Louis finally left Syco and got a new label and management team, they planned their coming out. This is that story.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	History

“Harry, don’t be so nervous. Everything is going to be fine,” Niall spoke, calmly.

“I don’t know, Niall. There’s so many things that could go wrong. He hasn’t even come out yet. The public still thinks he’s dating her. My management only agreed to it because I begged them. Some of my fans keep saying I’m straight,” Harry rambled.

“Harry!” Niall shouted. “Take a deep breath. You two have been planning this for months. It was his decision to come out this way. He wants to be with you. He doesn’t care what the public has to say. Do you know how many times he’s looked at his Always In My Heart tweet? You live with him for the love of Ireland. You’ve got this. It’s time for my ship to sail.”

“But, Niall-”

“No! I see those people saying you’re straight. But I also see all the comments to those people that say you have never said that you were straight. That you don’t label yourself in that way. That you want to remain unlabeled. That you said you like who you like and have never questioned it further because you don’t need to. I see so many tweets that thank you for helping them feel accepted and loved and valid. Think of those people. You’ve got this.”

“Thanks, Captain Niall,” the green-eyed boy laughed, giving his best friend a tight hug.

“Come on, Harry, it’s time to go,” the stage manager said, ushering him forward.

“I believe in you, Haz! Make me proud!” Niall called, giving Harry one last thumbs up.

The opening act finished their last song and walked off. The stage went dark and Harry walked to his spot, taking a deep breath as the opening notes to Watermelon Sugar began to play. The crowd roared as the lights came back on causing Harry to smile. He could do this.

The show went on as Harry sang and danced and laughed. He interacted with the crowd, reading signs, cracking jokes and just being Harry.

“Alright everybody,” Harry smiled. “These are the last two songs for the night. Is everybody ready?”

The crowd screamed and whistled, but quieted as the familiar beginning notes of If I Could Fly were played. Everyone remained quiet listening to Harry’s beautiful voice as it washing over them.

“Now you know me, for your eyes only… for your eyes only.” Harry paused like he has many times before.

The arena got louder, and Harry shushed them quiet again.

He strummed twice before singing again. “I’ve got scars, even though they can’t always be seen. And pain gets hard, but now you’re here and I don’t feel a thing.”

Some of the fans in the front row looked at each other confused. “Did you hear that?” “Yeah, it’s probably just the audio being too loud.” “I guess, you’re right.”

A new voice came through the speakers as the crowd gasped and cheered. “Pay attention I hope that you listen, cause I let my guard down. Right now I’m completely defenceless,” Niall sang, walking up to stand beside Harry, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“NARRY!!” a fan screamed.

The crowd started chanting, “NARRY! NARRY! NARRY!” As Harry and Niall continued the song as a duet.

Once the final notes played, Harry slipped his guitar off and hugged Niall close.

The curly lad pulled away and spoke, “Everyone give it up for Niall!”

The crowd cheered and whistled.

“Thank you, everyone,” Niall smiled. “I’m so happy to be here, but I do believe there is one more song. Right, Haz?”

“You’re right Niall, just one more song. Everyone, this is History.”

Harry started clapping in rhythm, Niall joining in, then the crowd before the music began.

The green-eyed lad turned and faced Niall. “You’ve gotta help me. I’m losing my mind. Keeping getting the feeling you wanna leave this all behind. Thought we were going strong? Thought we were holding on? Aren’t we?”

“No, they don’t teach ya, this in school. Now my heart’s breaking and I don’t know what to do. Thought we were going strong? Thought we were holding on? Aren’t we?” Niall sang, raising his eyebrow.

They came together as they sang, “You and me got a whole lot of history. Oh oh. We could be the greatest team, that the world has ever seen. You and me got a whole lot of history. Oh oh. So don’t let it go we can make some more. We can live forever.”

Harry turned around, now facing stage left. “All of the rumors. All of the fights. But we always find a way to make it out alive. Thought we were going strong? Thought we were holding on? Aren’t we?”

The Cheshire lad turned back to Niall, smiling. “You and me got a whole lot of history. Oh oh. We could be the greatest team, that the world has ever seen. You and me got a whole lot of history. Oh oh. So don’t let it go. We can make some more. We can live forever.” The two sang together.

Niall stepped back from Harry and turned to the crowd with a big smile on his face as Harry turned back to his left.

Another voice came through speakers. “Minibars. Expensive cars. Hotel rooms. And new tattoos. The good champagne. And private planes. But they don’t mean anything.”

The cheering crowd went silent. Harry watched as he walked out on stage, microphone in hand as whistles and screams and cheers erupted from the fans twice as loud as before.

“Cause the truth is out, I realized that without you here life is just a lie. This is not the end. This is not the end. We can make it, you know it, you know,” Louis smirked, his aqua blue eyes never leaving Harry’s emerald ones.

Niall stood to the side watching as Louis continued to sing solo, walking towards Harry, center stage. “You and me got a whole lot of history. Oh oh. We could be the greatest team, that the world has ever seen. You and me got a whole lot of history. Oh oh. So don’t let it go. We can make some more. We can live forever.”

Harry smiled down at Louis, as they were less than a foot away from each other. The shorter lad let his hands rest near his stomach as Harry took the second chorus. “You and me got a whole lot of history. Oh oh. We could be the greatest team, that the world has ever seen. You and me got a whole lot of history. Oh oh. So don’t let it go. We can make some more. We can live forever.”

“So don’t let me go,” Louis sang.

“So don’t let me go,” Harry echoed.

“We can live forever,” They sang together. Repeating this order for the next part.

“Baby, don’t you know.”

“Baby, don’t you know.”

“We can live forever.”

The crowd, and Niall, cheered as their voices faded with the last note. Louis reached up, placing his hand to the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. The crowd cheered louder.

“Larry Stylinson, everybody,” Niall yelled into his mic.

Louis and Harry separated, turning their heads to Niall and laughed.

“Thanks Captain,” Harry chuckled into his mic. Niall winked.

“And thank you to everyone who have supported us from the very beginning,” Louis said facing the crowd.

“And everyone who will continue to support us now,” Harry continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't Forget to leave a kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
